impulsefandomcom-20200213-history
Nikolai
Nikolai was a recurring character in the first season and a main character in the second season of YouTube Premium's Impulse. He is portrayed by Callum Keith Rennie. Early Life Born in Romania, he had a little brother called Milos, his whole family died during a shootout in a church but he teleported out and lived with his uncle. He used his ability to steal from people to get food and one day came across a boy around his age who was injured. He took him home and later found out he was the son of a wealthy man who lived in Canada. Together they formed a plan to use his father's contacts to get out of the country. Nikolai's uncle then went to leave the country without them as they didn't have enough money for all three. Nikolai and the other boy chased him there and gave the traffickers more money to take them instead. However, soldiers caught the traffickers and were about to shoot all the people in the truck, when Nikolai grabbed Wesley and transported them back to Nikolai's apartment. Their joy was short-lived when Nikolai's uncle shot Wesley in the back, killing him. Nikolai, enraged, then kills his uncle. Nikolai faces his fear by visiting the church where his family was killed. Several months later, he turns up at the home of Wesley's father and little sister, and thus begins a lifelong relationship with them. |-|Season 1= Season 1 In "State of Mind", In "Treading Water", In "Vita/Mors", In "The Eagle and the Bee", In "He Said, She Said", In "Awakening", In "They Know Not What They Do", In "New Beginnings", |-|Season 2= Season 2 Physical Appearance In his youth, he had black hair and eyes and a Romanian accent. As an adult, his hair is now streaked with gray and has some wrinkles on his cheeks. Personality He is quite calm and collected in doing whatever is necessary to achieve his goals, even murder on innocence. Powers and Abilities Teleportation: '''Being born a "jumper" he learned since his boyhood to instantaneously transport himself, objects and other people over long distances. Getting "help" from the organization he currently worked for gave him a greater understanding of how to further develop and control his abilities. * '''Flash Step Telekinesis: '''As a boy, he frequently scared his abusive uncle by unconsciously making objects move around the room mentally under stress or fury as his teleportation does. * '''Telekinetic Destruction: In his intense sorrow and rage towards his uncle for shooting Westley, he unconsciously caused cracks in the ceiling and objects to shake. Appearances Season 1 * State of Mind (debut appearance) * Treading Water * Vita Mors * The Eagle and the Bee * He Said, She Said * Awakening * They Know Not What They Do * New Beginnings Season 2 * Mind on Fire * Fight or Flight * For Those Lost * The Moroi * Crossing the Threshold * The End of the World * The Tether * A Moment of Clarity * Making Amends (final appearance) Trivia * He is the very first victim Henry willingly murders with her increasingly abilities. * He is of Romanian ancestry and is revealed to have had a tough childhood with his greedy uncle, whom he himself had killed. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Teleporters Category:Season 2 Characters